


（superbat)奇奇怪怪的小短篇

by jijijijijiu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 9





	1. （superbat) 一个小甜饼

布鲁斯·韦恩有了一个新司机。  
然后，哥谭王子的会议迟到率奇迹般地由98.8%降低至8.8%。  
然而，身为韦恩家族的隐性BOSS，管家侠阿尔弗雷德并没有因此感到欣慰。  
  
最先察觉到这一点的，是尽管身在布鲁德海文然而依旧时不时回家蹭点小甜饼的迪克。  
迪克是在一个星期六回到了韦恩庄园。这是一个轻松而可爱的午后，没有奇奇怪怪的神经病从不知道哪个疙瘩冒出来，也没有什么中二的外星人要来侵略地球。迪克几乎没怎么思考的，就放弃了自己一贯的翻墙回家的行径，大大方方的从正门进，他甚至已经准备好了进门口老管家矜持但又难掩欣慰的迎接。  
当然啦，任谁见自己看着长大的孩子终于学会了正常人类的走路方式而不是和一只鸟儿似的飞回家里，都很难抑制住自己的欣慰之情。  
阿尔弗雷德自然也不例外。  
  
但是今天迪克的计划出了点小意外。  
他的左脚刚踏进韦恩庄园，他的右眼就眼尖地瞟见天上似乎有到红蓝流星飞进了韦恩庄园。   
经历过过无数次世界毁灭的大危机的迪基鸟淡定地踏出了自己的右脚，然而这一秒他看见的是那道熟悉的红蓝色流星再次飞出了庄园。而不过是几秒钟的愣神，熟悉的红蓝色流星再次了回来。  
这下，他很确定，这绝不是流星。  
  
时刻准备着应对紧急情况的迪克当机立断地一键换装变成了夜翼，凭借着“就算再生气布鲁斯也不会真的打死自己——最多生不如死”的勇气，爬到了二楼主卧室的天台外面。  
迎面而来的黑色不明物体让迪克下意识地往旁边一躲——事实上扔出不明物体的大宅主卧室的主人本也就没准备砸中这只灵活的迪基鸟——于是乎在迪克往旁边一躲的瞬间，他脚下一滑，然后以自己这辈子都不会希望记起的狼狈样子从二楼摔了下去。  
脑袋着地的同时，迪克终于看清楚了攻击自己的黑色物体——居然是块散发着熟悉的诱人香气甚至还热乎的，巧克力蛋糕。  
  
那一秒，迪克很认真地思考了一下，自己到底该是应该为，自己从小崇拜的偶像成了自己家里（虽然自己已经搬了出去）的长期房客而高兴，还是该为自己的偶像居然堕落到用超级速度给情人买每日限量蛋糕而痛心。  
他失去意识前接受到的最后一个声音，是愉悦热忱的“布鲁斯没关系我这就再去帮你买一块蛋糕~”——  
迪克选择死亡。  
  
“这样的情况，持续多久了？”  
直接去找布鲁斯无疑是在找死，而去问家里那位看似和蔼的老人——迪克还不如再死一次。这种时候，能理解迪克心情，并充当迪克的树洞及心理咨询师的，当然不会是那个一点就爆虽然一直被迪克称作小翅膀但谁都看得出来无论是身材还是性格都应该算是火药桶的杰森，更不会是那个恨不得把自己父亲周围的花花草草都拿武士刀解决了的现任罗宾。  
“什么情况？”面对自家大哥的疑问，提姆继续埋首于手里的工作，连个眼神都懒得给对方，“你问的是克拉克住在韦恩大宅天天飞去大都会上班，布鲁斯一喊他名字他就飞来要么来布鲁斯的司机送布鲁斯去差一分钟就要迟到的会议要么给布鲁斯买他突然想吃的千奇百怪的各种东西，还是指布鲁斯居然默认了一只外星救援犬天天在哥谭甚至韦恩大宅飞来飞去时不时还给路边摔倒的小姑娘送块巧克力？——BTW，这样的情况其实挺好，最起码布鲁斯这一个月虽然变本加厉地赖床但是迟到的次数却大大下降，韦恩科技用于研制蝙蝠车的时间与资金也可以用来研究其他的东西。”毕竟再怎么研究，蝙蝠车要变得比某只救援犬快速便捷抗打耐摔，那可能都是需要好几个世纪才能办到的事情。  
“……”  
迪克还没来得及把自己的下巴装回去，就见提姆翻着手里的文档皱起了眉头。  
  
“康纳，帮我把泰坦塔我房间书桌从左到右第二个抽屉里最上面的那份文档拿过来。”  
迪克刚想发出“超级小子那家伙什么时候在这里”的疑问，康纳就从外面飞了进来，手里还拿着提姆需要的那份文档。  
迪克：“……”  
  
迪基鸟的纠结，两位当事人都看在眼里。布鲁斯为此狠狠地咬了一口春卷以示愤怒——尽管那只小鸟并不能看见。  
阿尔弗雷德的厨艺无人能质疑。  
但中餐实在不在他的能力范围之内。  
  
“阿福……”克拉克欲言又止。  
深知这位大都市的光明之子钢铁之躯下有着一颗怎样温柔的心，阿尔弗雷德不难猜出此时对方的担心。他笑了笑，洞悉世事的眼里有着安抚人心的力量。  
“迪克少爷并非对你们的事情有任何非议——相反，他大概是我们之中最希望你们能够在一起的人。”  
只是那只有了自己的天空的鸟儿，在面对自己曾经希冀过的结果时，也难免有了一丝怀疑。  
“我们都以为，布鲁斯少爷不会依靠任何人。”无论是看着他长大的阿尔弗雷德，还是被他一手培养的罗宾们，都无法真正的站在那个男人身边，与其并肩战斗。  
“甚至连他自己，都如此相信。”  
  
依靠意味着软弱，而软弱对蝙蝠侠来说，就意味着致命。  
  
幸好布鲁斯韦恩遇见了克拉克肯特，蝙蝠侠遇见了卡尔艾尔。  
  
“虽然这意味着我大概这辈子也看不见布鲁斯少爷能够自动自发地在上班前一个小时起床——唯一庆幸的就是他就是BOSS，当他的万能司机因为某些事情不得不耽搁了送他去上班，而他不可避免的迟到后，没人会为他的玩忽职守炒他鱿鱼。”  
老人的脸上挂上了无奈的笑容。  
  
他大概是没法看见布鲁斯少爷摆脱自己性子里那连刚上初中的达米安小少爷都比不过的孩子气的一面，但他不得不说，他是如此乐意看见一切发生。  
end 


	2. (superbat)(论坛体）小甜饼后续

【求助】偶像的光辉形象破灭了该怎么办  
LZ 弟弟们今天依旧很可爱  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊为什么大家都那么淡定啊艹艹艹艹艹艹艹艹艹艹艹艹艹艹艹艹艹艹艹  
  
1L 谁偷了我的零食  
又有新帖！  
  
2L  
沙发帝的速度依旧好快。  
  
3L  
围观沙发帝  
  
4L  
又见沙发帝……零食君还真是什么楼的沙发都抢啊  
  
5L  
沙发帝一出大家的注意力都在零食小天使身上了2333333333333333  
  
6L 弟弟们今天依旧很可爱  
……WL?  
  
7L 谁偷了我的零食  
额额额额额额额额……D我没注意到是你发的帖子……  
  
8L  
零食君的手速依旧快得惊人啊 震惊.JPG  
  
9L  
诶，零食君和LZ认识？  
  
10L  
哇哇哇捕捉到一只野生的弟控君！！  
弟控君好久没更新弟弟们的动态了啊……果然是现实里发生了什么吗？  
  
11L  
诶，LS没说我都没发现，LZ不是隔壁区有名的弟控君？  
  
12L  
弟控君居然认识零食君？怎么有种次元墙破裂的感觉……  
  
13L  
两个区的名人狭路相逢，也算另一种意义上的次元壁破裂啦  
  
14L  
零食君也不算咱们某个区的吗……每个区都有零食君的样子，当然出现频率最高的还是美食区:-D  
  
15L  
哎呀呀既然是弟控君发的帖子就一定要尽力帮助！  
QAQ顺便微弱地求弟弟们最近的动态，那个帖子好久没更新了的说  
  
16L  
额……什么情况，我都做好进来看撕逼的准备了……  
这个LZ很有名吗？看题目还以为是小学生  
  
17L  
小学生是什么鬼啦……LS是不是太武断了  
  
18L  
因为偶像的光辉形象破灭了就这样难以接受的……怎么看都不是真爱粉啊噜  
不过断言是小学生也的确太武断了，可能只是玻璃心？  
  
19L 谁动了我的零食  
D才不是小学生也不是玻璃心，你们别乱说  
既然D这么说了，肯定发生了什么很严重的事情……偶像的话，B还是S？  
  
20L  
哇很少见零食君这么严肃的样子啊  
  
21L  
看来零食君和弟控君关系很好？  
  
22L  
我还以为弟控君的世界只剩下弟弟了，原来还有偶像和基友啊？  
  
23L 弟弟们今天依旧很可爱  
不是B还是S，是他两都……  
我真的不知道该怎么描述……感觉全世界好像只剩下我一个正常人了，他们两个这个样子不知道多久了居然没人发现问题！？  
  
24L 谁动了我的零食  
问题好像真的很严重……  
最近我都没怎么见到S和B，也许我可以去问问叔叔？他和他们接触的机会比较多……   
  
25L  
虽然一心一意为弟控君解决问题的零食君真是萌萌哒，但是我忍不住槽一句——  
讲了半天，弟控君依旧没有讲到光辉形象到底是怎么破灭的  
  
26L  
排上  
  
27L 红头罩之下  
果然是白痴才会纠结的白痴问题  
先不说那只傻瓜救援犬，那只阴暗老蝙蝠到底哪里来的光辉形象啊  
  
28L  
哎哎哎LS的ID！你也是红头罩的粉吗吗吗吗吗！！  
  
29L  
活捉一只野生迷妹！你也迷红头罩吗我们来交个朋友！！！  
  
30L  
这个帖子奇怪的走向……  
光看题目我还以为是讲哪个明星形象破灭，看到零食君那里我还以为是什么长辈，但是看到27L说道傻瓜救援犬和阴暗老蝙蝠，LZ难道是在说超人和蝙蝠侠？  
所以……LZ是正联粉？  
  
31L  
或者只是超人和蝙蝠侠的粉？就像27L是红头罩的粉一样？  
  
32L  
话说27L……大家都默认27L是红头罩的粉丝了？难道就没人想过，这就是红头罩本人吗o(╯□╰)o  
  
33L  
LS想太多，红头罩怎么会逛论坛o(╯□╰)o  
  
34L  
还是这种情感交流论坛o(╯□╰)o  
35L  
信红头罩会逛这种论坛，我宁愿相信小丑和莱克斯·卢瑟永结同心  
  
36L  
LS话可别说太满233333333333  
  
37L 弟弟们今天依旧很可爱  
噗233333  
  
38L  
看弟控君回复了连忙进来，结果居然就是这么一个诡异的音节……  
  
39L红头罩之下  
**CK！  
  
40L 谁动了我的零食  
啊，J，好久不见，原来你也逛这个论坛？  
  
41L  
……啊咧，原来迷妹君也是弟控君和零食君的熟人吗？  
  
42L  
这个帖子是闹哪样，我还以为会有什么神展开，结果变成认亲帖了？  
  
43L  
所以是连LZ自己都忘了开这个帖子的初衷了吧……  
  
44L  
看上去好像是这样没错……  
  
45L 弟弟们今天依旧很可爱  
这倒不是，只是好久没看见WL和J了有些开心  
不过一想到S和B的事情……  
  
46L  
唔，终于把楼正回来了……  
  
47L  
忍不住问一下，这个S和B不会真的是指超人和蝙蝠侠吧？  
  
48L 谁动了我的零食  
不不不不不不不当然不是LS你想多了怎么可能会是超人和蝙蝠侠呢哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
  
49L  
LS的语气……怎么这么此地无银三百两的感觉  
  
50L  
继续膜拜零食君的手速  
  
51L 弟弟们今天依旧很可爱  
额，的确不是超人和蝙蝠侠，大家不要想太多……  
不过算是……类似于这两个人的长辈，大家也可以代入他们思考。  
  
52L  
所以依旧还没有讲到正题吗……  
我要被这个楼的歪楼能力震惊了  
  
53L  
类似于超人和蝙蝠侠的长辈？感觉好像很有趣的样子  
  
54L  
唔，所以这两个长辈到底是怎么形象破灭？是做了什么很不好的事情吗？  
  
55L  
难道是出柜了？  
  
56L  
代入了一下超人和蝙蝠侠出柜……  
  
57L  
那就变成喜闻乐见了吧  
  
58L  
喜闻乐见+1  
  
59L  
喜闻乐见+2  
  
60L  
喜闻乐见+3  
  
61L  
喜闻乐见+4  
  
62L  
喜闻乐见+10086  
  
63L  
喜闻乐见+身份证号  
  
64L  
难道LZ恐同？  
  
65L  
弟控君怎么可能恐同……看弟控君在隔壁楼痴汉他的弟弟们的样子，说他不是基佬我都不信。  
  
66L  
同意LS的，弟控君身上简直贴满了大写的基佬二字   
  
67L  
噗基佬君……阿不弟控君就在楼里啊大家这样说真的好吗……  
  
68L  
我又忍不住问一句了，大家都认识LZ吗？怎么好像就我一个不知道LZ是谁  
  
69L  
LS你不是一个人  
有没有好心人能科普一样LZ到底是谁？  
  
70L  
我来我来！  
LZ是隔壁树洞区一个很有名的楼主，最开始只是为了吐槽家里的熊孩子以及自己作为大哥却又要当爹又要当妈的苦逼，结果到后面树洞就变成了秀弟，看LZ的ID就知道，这就是一个弟弟炸学校都能从中看出弟弟有多可爱的死弟控╭(╯^╰)╮  
顺便指个路，隔壁那个非常有名的帖子  
【树洞】家里长辈完全不管孩子身为大哥又要当爹又要当妈简直不能更苦逼  
  
71L  
补充一,弟控君的弟弟好像不止自己家里的，因为家里长辈的工作的原因，弟控君还有帮忙带别人家的孩子……  
每次看弟控君更新的弟弟日常，我都很想朝天吼一句，政府欠我一个弟弟！！！  
  
72L  
谢谢LS小天使，火速跑去看  
  
73L  
欠个弟弟个鬼啦，71L明显没有真的和熊孩子相处过……  
一想到亲戚家那些熊孩子，我就庆幸自己没有弟弟  
  
74L  
其实弟控君家里那一个孩子也是一个比一个熊啊，不过即便这样弟控君依旧对弟弟们控得深沉……  
  
75L  
虽然弟控君身上慢慢的基佬气息，不过真的是个好哥哥啊……  
  
76L  
强排LS！像弟控君这样的好哥哥请给我来一打！  
  
77L  
#国家欠我一个哥哥#  
  
78L  
#国家欠我一个哥哥#  
  
79L  
#国家欠我一个哥哥#  
  
80L  
#国家欠我一个哥哥#  
  
81L  
……LS们难道都是爬墙爬到这个论坛上的吗……  
【所以说那墙到底有个P用  
  
82L  
封印恶魔吧  
  
83L  
封印恶魔吧  
  
84L  
封印恶魔吧  
  
85L  
封印恶魔吧  
  
86L  
我赌一根黄瓜LS们都在FB上围观了那场表情包大战23333  
  
87L  
我以前一想到Z过就想到美食的……  
现在在我心里，Z国=表情包  
  
88L  
别这样好吗233333333  
  
89L  
……容我提醒一下，大家好像又歪楼了  
  
90L  
我还想问这么个帖子是怎么刷这么快的，看到弟控君的ID我就懂了  
  
91 谁动了我的零食  
……去隔壁楼看了一下……  
D你居然……  
  
92L  
零食君似乎很震惊233333  
  
93L  
可能是没想到小伙伴居然弟控到了这个地步吧233333  
  
94L 谁动了我的零食  
这倒也不是…额，就是……  
啊啊啊啊啊我也不知道该怎么说了反正就是心情微妙啊啊啊啊啊啊  
  
95L  
小天使好像很纠结的样子……  
  
96L  
……还是把话题从隔壁帖转回来吧   
  
97L  
对对对……  
说起来弟控君又不见了  
忍不住@弟弟们今天依旧很可爱  
  
98L  
弟控君最近好像真的很忙啊……论坛上都很少见到他了  
  
99L 今天依旧在加班  
因为他吃饭的时候刷论坛被Alf发现了，不仅手机被收还被B指派了一堆额外的工作  
  
100L 谁动了我的零食  
T……？你怎么也来了？  
  
101L  
爬完了隔壁楼的看到这楼里出现的WL，J，还有现在出现的T……总觉得很熟悉的样子呢【笑  
  
102L  
LS不要戳破嘛，大家心知肚明就好  
  
103L 今天依旧在加班  
你应该庆幸来的是我而不是B，D的动作那么明显，要是让B爬到这个论坛，你们全都死定了  
  
104L 谁动了我的零食  
我只是偶尔刷刷美食区真的没有泄露过什么机密啊！！！！  
  
105L  
机密……？  
  
106L  
……不明觉厉  
  
107L  
零食君淡定啦，加班君应该只是在说D吧，这个楼不就是D开来槽B的吗，被当事人发现了怎么都感觉会有很严重的后果呢……  
  
108L 今天依旧在加班  
@谁动了我的零食 你知道的，B不大喜欢有超出自己控制的东西出现，So……  
不过B现在应该没工夫管这些事情，最近他工作挺忙的  
  
109L 谁动了我的零食  
那就好那就好……  
说起来，T你知道D到底在纠结什么吗？我问了问叔叔了，他说B和S最近都很正常啊  
  
110L  
加班君似乎知道内情的样子？  
  
111L  
求说明，这么多楼了LZ一点料都没放，这简直是我爬过的最奇葩的楼了  
  
112L  
@今天依旧在加班 同求说明啊  
  
113L  
@今天依旧在加班 同求+10086  
  
114L  
@今天依旧在加班 加班君也不希望LZ一直纠结下去吧，人多力量大也许我们能找到解决方法呢  
  
115L  
@今天依旧在加班 同求+1  
不过这楼突然正回来了感觉好不习惯  
  
116L  
@今天依旧在加班 等等这是什么队形吗【简直是我见过的最奇葩的队形   
  
117L  
@今天依旧在加班 莫名的心疼加班君呢  
  
118L 谁动了我的零食  
你们别@今天依旧在加班 啦，B工作量大了的话T的工作肯定也不会少的，还是等我再去打听打听吧……  
  
119L  
零食君果然小天使无误，不过……  
  
120L  
零食君你自己也艾特了啊WWW  
  
121L 今天依旧在加班  
……  
  
122L  
加班君终于出现了！  
  
123L  
不出现也不行了吧，这么多艾特【心疼加班君  
  
124L  
虽然很同情加班君还是默默地求加班君解释一下到底发生了什么  
  
125L 今天依旧在加班  
好吧，那我说明一下好了  
虽然我觉得只是D在庸人自扰而已  
  
126L 不想当秃子  
T你在论坛上谈这个真的好吗?万一被B发现了……【而且我觉得一定会发现吧……  
  
127L 谁动了我的零食  
K你居然也来了……好吧好吧连T都来了你肯定也要来的……  
所以到底出了什么事情为什么除了我之外感觉所有人都知道啊！！！  
  
128L 不想当秃子  
其实我也是刚刚T和我说才知道的   
坦白说尽管T和我解释了我还是不大理解D到底在纠结什么……  
  
129L  
卧槽LS零食君和秃子君的手速简直了  
  
130L  
逛论坛这么久我还真是第一次看见有人的手速可以和零食君一拼  
  
131L 谁动了我的零食  
虽然很不想承认但的确有人比我的手速快得多只是他们都不怎么逛论坛而已  
  
132L  
弱弱地提醒一下，零食君你的老毛病好像又犯了  
  
133L 谁动了我的零食  
啊抱歉，一激动就又这样了……  
  
134L 今天依旧在加班  
被B发现就被B发现吧，反正B估计也看D这个样子不爽很久了  
为了便于大家理解，先讲一下人物关系好了……B和S都是我们的长辈，隶属于同一个，算是公益组织吧。而且B和S也是这个公益组织的创始人之一，反正大家差不多可以代入超人和蝙蝠侠，然后这个公益组织代入正联这样。  
我和D，还有之前的J都是B的养子。D在被收养前就很崇拜S，被B收养之后，尽管现在已经离家自己工作了，和B也有一定的分歧，不过D实际上也很崇拜B就是了。  
就像超人和蝙蝠侠，B和S是多年的老搭档，不过他两已经正式确定关系了，大家也都已经知道他两是一对。然后自从他两在一起后，B每次上班都是由S接送，只要B想要，哪怕是半夜三更突然想吃隔壁城市某个小点心，S都会立刻去给他买过来，D就是上个星期难得回家一次，结果就撞上S敢给B买了蛋糕回来，结果就有点接受不能了。  
  
136L 谁动了我的零食  
虽然没想到S居然会这样,不过仔细想想也没什么奇怪的啊，有时候AT想吃什么了我也常常被她叫去跑腿。  
而且难道D都忘了吗以前他使唤我天南地北地跑腿的时候也觉得哪里不对吧换到S和B身上到底就哪里有问题了S又怎么样S就不能被使唤去跑腿吗！！！  
  
135L  
完全没有防备地被秀了一脸……  
  
136L  
什么偶像形象破灭我看根本就是单身狗的怨念吧  
  
137L   
噗2333零食君很激动的样子233333  
  
138L  
零食君提到的AT难道是零食君的女朋友？  
  
139L 谁动了我的零食  
AT是我的女朋友没错  
发现自己又犯老毛病了……真的很抱歉……  
  
140L  
零食君是指断句的问题吗？没关系啦，其实大家都看得到你在说什么的。  
  
141L  
也许D君就是因为以前能使唤零食君现在基友有女朋友了只剩自己孤家寡人，S和B还在自己面前秀恩爱，让他想起了自己和零食君的过去于是受不了了呢？  
  
142L 谁动了我的零食  
什什什什什什什什什什什什什么！！！！  
LS你真的想太多了我和D不是S和B那种关系啦我的心里真的只有AT而已而且我和D相处起来才没有S和B那么黏糊呢！！！！  
  
143L 谁动了我的零食  
天啊天啊我居然用了黏糊这个词我居然用了黏糊这个词来形容S和B要是让B知道了我就死定了就连我叔叔也保不住我了完了我要不要写个遗书什么的不不不我还是带着AT跑到个B找不到的地方但是哪里会有B也找不到的地方啊！！！！  
  
144L 不想当秃子  
WL！WL！你淡定点！  
相信我，要是B真的看到这个帖子了，我们可能就得集体去避难了，不光你一个……  
  
145L  
其实黏糊这个词也没用错啦小天使淡定:-D  
  
146L  
所以大家到底都是怎么看待B的怎么感觉这么恐怖2333  
  
147L  
虽然秃子君的确是在试图安慰零食君没错，可我怎么感觉秃子君的话里满是壮烈牺牲的悲壮感……  
  
148L  
总算把这楼爬完了，然而依旧感受不到D的重点，只被S和B ,以及零食君和他女朋友秀了一脸  
  
149L  
同LS，我也想要个S或者零食君这样的男朋友嘤嘤嘤嘤  
150L  
死心吧，这样的好男人早就都有主了，哪里轮得到我们这些就寂寞地只能刷论坛的家伙【哭唧唧  
  
151L 红头罩之下  
FUCK!那个家伙现在居然已经堕落到这种程度了吗？再这样下去他就不怕中年发福？  
  
152L  
哎呀，迷妹君回来了呢  
  
153L  
LS，其实是迷弟君  
  
154L 今天依旧要加班  
TO 143L B不会看到这个帖子的  
TO 151L 你先担心一下自己的体重吧。  
  
155L  
不要聊体重这么沉重的话题啦  
  
156L  
还是聊回S和B吧  
  
157L  
其实感觉D的情况，与其说是偶像破灭，倒不如只是在纠结B和S的关系？就像单亲家庭里父亲或者母亲突然有了新的伴侣，孩子多少会有些排斥这样？  
  
158L 不想当秃子  
不不不，就我所知，我和C都很赞成B和S在一起，B家里的四个孩子，大概也只有R现在还因为这个有点排斥S。D的话，他其实是我们里面最希望S和B在一起的了。  
  
159L  
所以只是因为单身狗被秀了一脸吧  
  
160L  
#关爱单身狗人人有责#  
  
161L  
#关爱单身狗人人有责#  
  
162L  
#关爱单身狗人人有责#  
163L  
#关爱单身狗人人有责#  
164L  
#关爱单身狗人人有责#  
165L  
只有我注意到了秃子君话里的意思吗？秃子君是S这边的人？  
  
166L 不想当秃子  
不要叫我秃子君！  
是  
  
167L 谁动了我的零食  
K是S的儿子啦，不过说起来，其实算是我和D，还有A一起看大的，而且K已经和T在一起很久了  
  
168L  
……哇，所以这是S家的必和B家的在一起吗  
  
169L 不想当秃子  
不是，只有S和B，还有我和T  
  
170L  
哦哦哦，零食君一说，才让我想起来，弟控君在隔壁帖子里提到过K啊  
  
171L  
诶，这个K就是那个K吗？  
  
172L  
……前面已经有GN隐晦的提过了吧，居然还有人不知道？  
  
173L  
我还以为大家都默认这个K就是那个K了呢……  
  
174L 弟弟们今天依旧很可爱  
为什么你们都觉得这么正常！！为什么！！！！你们可以想象超人用超级速度绕地球一圈就为了蝙蝠侠买杯热可可吗！！！  
  
175L 弟弟们今天依旧很可爱  
……我是说，我现在的感觉，就像知道了超人用超级速度绕地球一圈就为了给蝙蝠侠买杯热可可  
  
176L 今天依旧要加班  
D我第一次发现你有和WL比速度的潜力【笑  
  
177L 红头罩之下  
TO 176L 我的体重不需要你们操心！  
  
178L  
迷弟君怎么感觉反射慢了好几拍的样子  
  
179L 今天依旧要加班  
因为他正在出差，工作时候摸鱼，当然反应慢  
  
180L  
突然很想知道有没有加班君不知道的事情  
  
181L  
我的注意力全在弟控君用超人举的例子上了……  
  
182L  
弟控君一家都好喜欢拿超人和蝙蝠侠举例子呢233333  
  
183L  
超人用超级速递绕地球一圈给蝙蝠侠买热可可什么的……感觉完全没有违和感吗  
184L  
明明违和感超重好吗！感觉像是在看美漫画风的青春纯爱漫一样！  
  
185L  
怎么LS你还瞧不起美漫画风不成！  
  
186L  
想象了一下超聚聚用超级速度买热可可……感觉好苏  
  
187L  
不要想象了，虽然还是觉得这样甜腻的事情不大会发生在超蝙身上，不过世界上也的确只有蝙蝠侠可能享受这种待遇了吧  
  
188L  
说超蝙不甜腻的，你真的是超蝙粉吗？连戒指都互相送过的两只，再怎么甜都是正常的啊  
  
189;  
超蝙不甜，超蝙只是污而已  
  
190L 弟弟们今天依旧很可爱  
你们……重点不在这里啊……【无力  
  
191L  
心疼又被歪楼的LZ#蜡烛  
  
192L 不想当秃子  
D我真的不知道你到底在纠结些什么……虽然S和B在一起了，不过他两以前不就这样吗？而且我和T也是这样，并没有哪里有问题啊  
  
193L 与时间奔跑  
……原来WL在刷这个啊  
  
194L 不想当秃子  
LS是……F？  
  
195L 与时间赛跑  
是，WL今天像是有人追杀他一样，要不是我拉住他，他搞不好就真的和AT去火星避难了==  
  
196L 不想当秃子  
……  
  
197L 弟弟们今天依旧很可爱  
……F，我很抱歉……  
  
198L 与时间赛跑  
没事没事，是WL自己反应过度了  
不过我还真没想到D你居然会在纠结这些，而且就像K说的，我以为你应该已经习惯了？毕竟在S和B自己发现以前，大家都已经在私底下讨论他两什么时候会去结婚了  
  
199L  
被手速震惊的我……  
  
200L  
这算是……又出来一个熟人？  
  
201L  
看样子就是零食君提到过的叔叔？应该也就是S和B的朋友吧  
  
202L 弟弟们今天依旧很可爱  
但是以前……没有这么夸张啊！我现在毫不怀疑，就算是B说要天上的某颗星星，S都会立刻给他摘下来  
  
203L 与时间赛跑  
这个……D，其实以前就是这样的  
  
204L  
噗23333  
叔叔实力打脸  
  
205L  
又被猝不及防地秀一脸的我们  
  
206L 与时间赛跑  
事实上，很早以前S就算是……也不能说是对B百依百顺吧，但是基本只要是B提出的要求（除了某些工作上的分歧），S都会竭力做到，从……刚成立那会儿起，就是这样了  
  
207L  
……这满满的男友力  
  
208L  
默默地啃了一口狗粮  
  
209L  
我真的好想说这一题过，换下一题好不好，单身狗受不了这样的连击  
  
210L 今天依旧要加班  
可我怎么听说B和S刚认识的时候关系不大好?  
  
211L 与时间赛跑  
刚开始的时候是不大好没错，事实上一开始，他两几乎一见面就打架。不过也正是因为这个的原因，两个人变成朋友后,S可能是出于补偿心理什么的，反正对B格外的好  
这么说或许不恰当……倒不如说，你一开始因为误会对一个人态度非常恶劣，后来发现对方不仅不是你想象中的那种人，相反人还非常好，一方面格外珍惜这段友情，一方面又因为以前的偏见感到愧疚——大概就是这样？  
  
212L  
叔叔一来，突然爆了好多料  
  
213L  
果然还是叔叔靠谱啊  
  
214L 不想当秃子  
完全没看出来B和S还有过一见面就吵架的时候，我还以为他两关系一直很好！？  
  
215L 与时间赛跑  
只是刚认识的时候而已，一开始B和S的关系非常恶劣，而且两个人也不是一下子和好的，后来两个人解除误会后，有一段时间他们的关系还是僵着的，大概是碍于自尊什么的？反正两个人就那么僵着。  
  
216L  
……等等，没了？然后呢？  
  
217L  
叔叔！停在这里不人道啊！后来呢？两个人是怎么好成那样的？  
  
218L  
或者说，S到底是怎么进化成妻奴的？  
  
219L 与时间赛跑  
不是我故意停在这里，而是这些事情其实我也不是特别清楚……你们要是真的想知道的话，还是让@永不停息的战斗 来跟你们讲讲吧  
  
220L  
哇哦这个ID……  
  
221L  
我突然想起我还有报表没做，还是明天继续刷帖子吧  
  
222L  
我明早有会要开，今晚早点睡好了  
  
223L  
我头有点疼……  
  
224L  
我……我女儿要我去给她讲故事……  
  
225L  
啊啊啊啊没电了……  
  
226L  
LS们都是闹哪样啊？怎么突然全跑了……  
  
227L  
因为他们都是男的吧23333  
  
228L  
？？？  
  
229L  
这个帖子真是能人辈出，没想到连女神都有关系233333  
科普一下好了，永不停息的战斗 算是我们论坛的……镇站之宝之一？咱们论坛有名的女权斗士，不知道激励了多少女性奋发向上激流勇进，死在她手里而愤然删号的歧视女性的男人简直可绕地球一圈。  
不过我还真没想到叔叔认识女神，这个论坛里大部分的男人都是见到女神就跑的  
  
330L  
那是因为他们自己心虚，女神又不会特意找他们茬。口口声声觉得女人没用的，说白了只是怕女人变强了比过自己而已，真正的爷们见到杰出的性只会加倍的欣赏吧。  
  
331L  
强排LS  
  
332L  
作为女神脑残粉，好想和叔叔打听一下女神现实里是怎么样的……  
  
333L  
女神现实里……感觉也是个女神呢  
  
334L 与时间赛跑  
女权斗士吗……？还真是非常符合WW的作风啊  
WW，就是你们说的女神（笑），的确现实里也是非常出色的人，虽然同事里大部分都是男性，但是不得不说，即便是S或者是B，有时候都会被WW比下去。不过虽然工作的时候很刚强，在男朋友面前又有非常柔和的一面，用你们的话讲，的确现实里就是个女神  
  
335L 永不停息的战斗  
F，多谢你的夸奖了  
  
336L  
女神！前排留影！！！  
  
337L  
截图留念！！！  
  
338L  
啊啊啊啊女神我要和你告白！！！  
  
339L  
有朝一日能和女神爬一个楼我死而无憾！！！  
  
340L  
告白那个！情敌你走！！！  
  
TBC


	3. (superbat) 当白超不知道布鲁斯韦恩就是蝙蝠侠……

01   
  
蝙蝠侠退出正义领主的时候，超人的内心其实是拒绝的。  
但是等他有时间去找蝙蝠侠谈谈的时候，蝙蝠侠已经像人间蒸发一样消失无踪。  
  
当他用超级听力听遍全球，超级视力看遍世界，然而依旧找到蝙蝠侠的时候，超人不知道第几次后悔起自己没有早点去弄清蝙蝠侠的真实身份。  
  
02  
当然从现在找起也不急。  
漂浮在韦恩大厦总裁办公室外面，超人露出个势在必得的微笑。  
  
整个哥谭能够支持蝙蝠侠那身装备的人一只手就能数过来，他又不是哥谭那群傻瓜，对这么明显的事实视而不见。  
  
03  
三分钟后，超人几乎是滚着从被他自己撞破的落地窗上的大洞逃离了布鲁斯韦恩的办公室。  
  
为什么没有人告诉他哥谭宝贝有在自己办公室和四五个妹子玩捆绑PLAY的爱好！！！  
  
超人觉得自己要瞎了。  
  
04  
如果超人会被这么点小挫折吓到，那他就不是超人了。  
这回他锁定了韦恩庄园，而且在拜访前特意用超级听力确定了一下房间里只有布鲁斯韦恩一个人。  
  
一个小时后，超人死死地盯着一开始缩在被窝里面睡觉当被子被他用热视力烧毁后又将床单把自己紧紧包裹起来等超人掀开床单后一把扯掉超人的披风裹在身上，任凭外界风吹雷动依旧睡得香甜的布鲁斯韦恩，差点没忍住一把掐死对方的冲动。  
  
05  
“超人先生，在中午之前，布鲁斯少爷是不会醒的——在布鲁斯少爷醒前，你要不要去客厅喝杯茶？”  
  
即便是连超人都没发现韦恩庄园的管家是什么时候出现在自己身后的。  
  
不愧是蝙蝠侠的装备供应商，从外表只是个花花公子的布鲁斯韦恩到韦恩庄园的管家，都不是等闲之辈。  
是他轻敌了。  
超人阴沉的想。  
  
06  
“你找蝙蝠侠？好呀。”哥谭宝贝布鲁斯笑眯眯地同意了超人的要求。  
愿望实现得太快，超人总觉得有问题。  
  
07  
他的预感是正确的。  
两个小时后，被一群穿着黑色皮革带着黑色面具扭着自己性感身躯的男人淹没的超人艰难地保护着自己的内裤。  
  
08   
“这家俱乐部的角色扮演一向很棒，不光是蝙蝠侠，连超人都有，你要不要试试看和自己做爱的感觉？”  
布鲁斯宝贝丝毫没感觉到危险，笑容里满是“你懂得”的意味。  
  
超人决定拆了这家店。  
扫黄。  
  
09  
“真是太可惜了。”  
被超人拎到空中的布鲁斯眨着眼睛，下一秒话题便转到了超人万万没有想到的地方。  
“超人，你这是性别歧视。”  
“……？”  
“这种时候不该来个公主抱什么的吗……？我可是很期待被真正的超人带着怀有世界一圈的。”  
超人差点手滑。  
  
10  
看来超人牌飞行也不是那么安全。  
第二天，布鲁斯韦恩针对这年头的飞行安全问题发布了整整两个小时的公开演讲。  
  
超人第一次感受到了疼痛。  
膝盖上。  
  
11  
“别想跟我耍花招，蝙蝠侠在哪里？”  
超人再一次对布鲁斯展开了质问。  
  
布鲁斯眼中闪着好奇的光芒：“如果我没记错，蝙蝠侠只是个普通人，对现在的你们也没有什么用处吧？你这么急着找他干嘛，难道——”  
又出现了，那股不祥的预感。  
“你暗恋蝙蝠侠？”  
  
超人差点扭断布鲁斯的脖子。  
  
12  
一个月了，超人依旧没有从布鲁斯韦恩口中打探到蝙蝠侠的消息。  
这绝对不是超人的错。  
  
毕竟当全世界都铺天盖地地传你和布鲁斯韦恩，世界级花花公子的绯闻的时候，超人简直想让全世界的传媒都关门。  
当这样的绯闻上升到超人和布鲁斯韦恩以及三十几个模特玩群P的时候，超人终于怒了。   
  
“超人，你不能因为这种原因把记者都给关起来！”这会变成世界级笑话的！  
“只要别提我跟布鲁斯韦恩的事情！他们爱报道什么就报道什么！”超人斩钉截铁地说道。  
  
整个瞭望塔都安静了。  
  
13  
第二天的报纸头条是对布鲁斯韦恩的一次报道。  
当问及对超人杀死莱克斯·卢瑟的看法的时候，布鲁西宝贝的回答是这样的：“我觉得这是具有创世纪的意义。”  
“什么创世纪的意义呢？”  
“超人拯救了人类的审美。”  
  
14  
“其实我也觉得莱克斯卢瑟的光头有点太亮了。”来自亚马逊的戴安娜公主摆弄着她的真言之索，若有所思道。  
“他的光头就闪着一种邪恶的光芒。”鹰女信誓旦旦。  
“其实有一件事情我一直不好意思说，超人以前的红蓝制服配色上真的有点丑，我本来还以为这是因为氪星人的审美和我们不大一样。”  
“虽然现在的超人感觉陌生了很多，但他那身制服真是走在时尚的前沿。”  
“对！尤其是打架的时候，简直帅爆了！”  
“太帅了！”  
  
15  
超人默默地退出了瞭望塔。  
回到孤独城堡后，超人委屈地问AI：“我以前的制服真的很丑吗？”  
“……”  
“……我明白了。”  
  
16  
“谁说你以前的制服丑的？我就不觉得！”  
“妈……”还是你爱我。  
“但是儿子啊，咱们有别的问题需要谈谈。”  
  
然后超人被玛莎妈妈用扫把从农场这边打到农场那边。  
  
17  
从此以后，超人每次和敌人打架，就会想起玛莎妈妈的扫把。  
  
棒棍底下出孝子，这可是传承了千年的智慧。  
  
18  
古人还说，妈妈的话总是对的。  
在玛莎妈妈的指导下，超人在韦恩庄园当了两个月的家养小精灵。  
  
“其实你可以换种方式的——放心，蝙蝠侠不会知道的。”  
哥谭宝贝就差没在脸上写“艹我”二字了。  
  
超人抱紧了手里的扫把道：“我卖艺不卖身的。”  
  
布鲁斯默默地翻了一个白眼。  
  
19  
终于到了布鲁斯·韦恩实现自己的承诺的时候。  
为了迎接蝙蝠侠归来，超人在镜子前面转悠了三个小时。  
  
20  
“请问你要找的是这只黑蝙蝠，断背蝙蝠，还是蝙蝠变种猫头鹰呢？”  
望着面前站开的一排蝙蝠和笑得跟皮条客一般的布鲁斯，超人选择死亡……  
  
不，超人选择一把公主抱起布鲁斯韦恩，以人类可以承受的最快速度飞回了自己北极的基地。  
  
21  
蝙蝠，当然还是灰色的好。——BY正义领主超人。  
  
22  
主世界大超，不义超，终极人表示不服。  
  
end


	4. (JL全员）身份危机

01  
除了正义联盟的内部成员，没有人知道超级英雄们的真实身份。  
  
02  
当豹女的身影出现在纽约街头，戴安娜反应迅速地把外套一扔，奔向尖叫传来的方向。  
  
“Angele——要是迟了记得给我个电话,我可不想让晚饭再冷一次！”  
史蒂夫手忙脚乱地借住戴安娜扔给自己的一堆东西，等他抱住所有东西，戴安娜的身影已经消失不见。  
  
“有个这么火辣的女朋友，压力一定很大吧？”  
司机大叔笑呵呵地调侃道。  
  
“我就喜欢她这一点。”史蒂夫回他一个露出八颗牙的灿烂笑容，“天下独一份的火辣~”  
  
03  
“哇！那是神奇女侠！”  
  
一边脱下自己的伪装露出制服一边快速地奔跑在街头的神奇女侠听到这惊喜的喊声，露出了一个友善的微笑，却不知不远处的年轻妇女望着她的方向迅速地捂住了孩子的眼睛。  
  
“汤姆，偷窥一位女士换衣服可不是绅士该干的事情。”  
“妈妈，我错了。”  
  
04  
又是外星人入侵的好日子。  
  
对此习以为常的美国人民熟练地找了一个安全的地方围观。  
  
05  
“啊——”  
当然也有没找好位置，以至于被一个眼尖的外星人打飞到天上的可怜群众。在他的尖叫声停止前，他发现自己已经在一个绿色泡泡里缓缓地飘到安全地带。  
  
“首席试飞员哈尔——”乔丹为你服务。  
哈尔下意识地对着绿色泡泡里的可怜群众来了这么一句，然而他迅速意识到自己刚刚干了什么蠢事，趁着对方还没反应过来，连忙飘走了。  
  
06  
被送到了安全地带着陆的围观群众迅速被其他围观群众包围。  
“伙计，被绿灯侠救的感觉怎么样？”  
“……我觉得。”被救青年一脸深沉，“我以后再也不会坐费里斯公司的航班了。”  
  
07  
又是一个阿卡姆集体越狱的夜晚。  
  
第二天，有幸和哥谭宝贝布鲁西共度一夜的名模，在镜头前面随口道：“我猜布鲁西又要去哪个鸟不拉屎乌龟不下蛋的地方玩极限运动啦，布鲁西宝贝对他的极限运动的爱，只怕仅次于对皮衣PLAY的爱。”  
  
她是对的。   
08  
“肯特！克拉克·肯特！”  
当小记者再次不知道从消失在星球日报办公楼的哪里的时候，而佩里再一次吼他来办公室“谈谈”的时候，杰米默默地为可怜的克拉克点了个蜡烛。  
理所当然的，佩里的吼声没有得到任何的回应。  
  
沉默了片刻后，佩里的吼声再一次响起。  
“让肯特今晚上交一篇超人的访问稿！没写好就不用下班了！”  
——可怜的克拉克，希望他白天能有这个时间。  
众人集体在心中祈祷。  
  
09  
“巴里……巴里！别睡了！”  
巴里被叫醒的时候还有点迷迷糊糊的，然而下一秒他就彻底清醒了。  
“无赖帮在市中心出现了……”  
  
“什么！”  
巴里的身影迅速消失在警局里，当然，按照他的速度，没有任何一个人看见。  
  
10  
“长官，你想好这次卧底的人选了吗？”  
“叫约翰来。”  
“又是约翰？但是上次卧底，上上次卧底，上上上次卧底……”  
“所以这次又是他，他的经验比较丰富。”  
  
反正也没人认得出他。  
  
11  
蝙蝠侠在蝙蝠洞里又呆了整整三天，再一次升级了蝙蝠洞里关于正义联盟成员真实身份的档案的安全等级。 

end


	5. （Clark/Bruce）Love,Love,Love

一、一场车祸   
  
当那辆车就那么半点也没减速地直直向他们冲来的时候，在场所有的人都愣住了。  
  
那一瞬间，克拉克的脑海中闪过无数个念头，即便是最快的闪电侠恐怕也没法跟上他当时的思维速度。  
如果这时候他是以超人的形象出现，自然可以用他的超级速度避开这辆明显失控的车；哪怕是他不躲呢，撞上钢铁之躯，倒霉的也只会是这辆车和车子里的主人；要是他心情不好，也可以用他的超级力量随脚一踹，这辆车就会跟个足球一样被踢飞出去——当然了，超人不杀人，他当然会控制力道，车子里的主人最多摔个脑震荡，别的什么事儿都不会有。  
  
然而这时候，他只是克拉克·肯特，一个普普通通的小记者。  
为了维持这个伪装，免得自己因为这场车祸暴露自己外星人的真实身份，克拉克几乎是立刻做出了选择。当车子狠狠地撞上他并在他把这辆车撞坏之前那电光火石般的瞬间，克拉克装作被撞飞的样子飞到了空中，如果有人拍到这一幕并且将这一系列动作放慢，便会发现克拉克甚至在空中翻转了好几个三百六十度，然后重重地摔倒在地上——多亏了他对自身力量的控制力，他才没在自己摔到地上的时候在地上砸出个大洞。  
  
那辆肇事的车，在离再次撞上克拉克——或者说碾上克拉克之前，车子终于一个大转弯，狠狠地装上了马路的防护栏后停下。   
——别看一点血也没有其实我被撞得可惨了虽然还醒着但是内伤特别重只是你们看不出来罢了。  
克拉克努力装作被撞得很厉害的样子，就差没在脸上写这么一堆话以向周围群众证明自己只是个普通人和钢铁之躯没有任何关系。当然，就算他真的在脸上写了这么些字别人也未必能看见，谁叫他是脸着地。  
他的注意力太过集中于当一个车祸受害者，以至于即便是有着超级听力的超人，也没听到周围那此起彼伏的惊叫声。  
  
这是他今天犯的第一个错误——倒不是说他装成被撞飞的样子不算个错误，但是在那种情况下，即便是蝙蝠侠也未必能想到一个更好的方法，何况随机应变本来就不是超人的特长。  
  
急促的脚步声愈来愈近，最后停在他身边。紧接着一双有力的手将他扶起。  
  
“先生，你没事吧……先生！？”  
脸先着地的克拉克虽然没受伤，却还是弄得灰头土脸，当他睁开眼睛，透过他那已经被摔得裂成了万花镜的眼镜，他觉得自己看到了世界上最美的一双眼睛。  
  
二、一次偶遇  
克拉克没想到他会在这里再次遇上布鲁斯·韦恩。  
他当然知道这座孤儿院受了韦恩企业的资助——事实上克拉克本来就是来这里采访这里的募捐仪式，而在来此之前，他也的确想象过会不会在这里见到布鲁斯。但现在募捐仪式早已结束，而克拉克全程都没看见布鲁斯的身影，也没听到任何克拉克可能会出席这场募捐仪式的可能性。  
  
然而他的确是见到了布鲁斯·韦恩。  
如果他知道布鲁斯会在这个时候出现，他一定会拒绝穿上这笨重的布偶装,用膝盖想也能知道他现在的样子有多蠢，一只差不多有两米高的圆滚滚的超级大熊猫，背后挂着一个七八岁的小孩子，手里抱着两个，脚上还拖着两——他的形象还能比现在更糟糕吗？  
  
“哇哦……”他听见布鲁斯的惊叹声。他心里的沮丧更甚，就连布偶装也掩盖不了他的忧郁之情。他身上的孩子似乎也感受到了克拉克突然低落的心情，一个个都跟八爪章鱼一样地往克拉克身上黏附的更紧。  
“团团，你怎么不说话啦？”  
“圆圆，要不要吃糖？吃了糖就不会不开心了。”  
“滚滚，笑一个嘛，不要不开心，不开心容易老。”  
“……”  
  
克拉克已经放弃了纠正这些孩子——他不叫团团不叫圆圆更不叫滚滚，他的名字叫做克拉克·肯特。但是现在他突然觉得，就让布鲁斯以为他是团团或者圆圆或者滚滚就好。  
反正，只要布鲁斯别认出自己是克拉克·肯特就好。  
  
不幸的是，就在这个时候，他听见孤儿院的义工怀特小姐的声音——  
  
“韦恩先生，这位是克拉克·肯特，星球日报的记者。克拉克是一位非常有爱心的人，这里的孩子都很喜欢他。”  
“哇哦——”这声哇哦里面多了一点说不清道不明的意味，“那可真是巧了。”  
  
一只手摘下了玩偶装的头部，重见天日的克拉克又对上了那双眼睛。  
“好久不见，克拉克。”  
“……好久不见，布鲁斯。”  
  
三、一个意外  
事情本来不该是这样。  
  
他为了今天的约会已经准备了整整一个星期。为了这场约会，克拉克还向露易丝寻求了帮助。当露易丝知道小镇男孩那神秘的哥谭女友要来大都会和克拉克约会的时候，露易丝的热情几乎不亚于这场约会的主人公。当克拉克收到露易丝给自己的约会注意事项和长长的大都会适合小情侣约会的地点清单时，他感动得差点没跪下对露易丝唱征服。  
  
“好啦，你的甜言蜜语还是应该留给你可爱的小女朋友。”如果克拉克真的有“甜言蜜语”这一功能的话。  
露易丝给了克拉克一个充满了鼓励的笑容，试图给紧张得快要飞起来的克拉克一点鼓励——虽然她不知道紧张到极点的克拉克真的能飞给她看，更不知道克拉克那所谓的“哥谭女友”其实是个男人。  
  
得到了露易丝鼓励的克拉克好似得到了幸运女神的眷顾，一切都顺利地过分。直到那场突如其来的暴雨——暴雨来临的时候克拉克和布鲁斯正坐在公园的长椅上吃着“全大都市最好吃的热狗”。  
其实这最好吃的热狗来自公园门口的小推车——但是这个小记者的品味偶尔也能值得信任。布鲁斯又咬了一口，觉得跟这里的热狗比起来，别的地方卖的简直都是垃圾。  
暴雨就是在这个时候降临，还没等克拉克和布鲁斯找到个避雨的地方，二人已经被雨打了个措手不及。  
  
两个人跟傻瓜一样的在雨中对视。  
克拉克觉得这时候自己应该说些什么，比如道歉？但他又觉得这时候自己应该先带着布鲁斯找一个避雨的地方，就像那些本来在公园里，而现在已经跑得差不多的人一样。  
  
“克拉克……”  
布鲁斯开口的时候克拉克感觉自己的超级心脏已经快要脱离自己的控制。布鲁斯一定觉得这个约会糟透了——要是他找个室内的地方，哪怕是去找个咖啡厅喝咖啡呢，他们现在也不会落到这么个境地。  
这年头哪里还有白痴会在约会的时候跑去公园晒太阳结果还遇上了暴雨，除了那个名叫克拉克·肯特的白痴。  
  
克拉克垂头丧气的样子是在太像一只被人丢弃在雨中的小狗，以至于布鲁斯本来都准备好了的挖苦的话硬生生地被他咽了回去。他把克拉克的脑袋掰正，一本正经地与克拉克对视。  
“你知道吗，我一直很好奇……”  
“……什么？”克拉克不确定地问道。  
“大都会和哥谭相差那么大——会不会连雨水的味道都不一样？”  
  
接下来，是一个夹杂着雨水的味道，却依旧甜蜜万分的吻。  
end


End file.
